1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intermediate transfer unit and an image forming apparatus including the intermediate transfer unit.
2. Related Art
Recently, the so-called intermediate transfer image forming apparatus has been well known as a color image forming apparatus, such as a color copier or a color printer, to which an electrophotographic method is applied. The intermediate transfer image forming apparatus includes a plurality of image forming units that corresponds to colors, such as yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K). In the intermediate transfer image forming apparatus, color toner images, which are sequentially formed on photosensitive drums of the image forming units, are initially transferred so as to overlap onto an endless intermediate transfer belt by initial transfer devices that are disposed to face the respective photosensitive drums. Then, the overlapping color toner image, which has been transferred to the intermediate transfer belt, is secondarily transferred to a recording medium by a secondary transfer device. After that, the color toner image is fixed to the recording medium by heating and pressing, so that a color image is formed.